


Cold and steamy

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fainting, Futa on Female, Futanari, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: Lissandra tests an unconventional technique to incapacitate a Champion (hint – it includes penetration, and not with an icy spike). Oh, and there is also a sex scene after that.
Kudos: 15





	Cold and steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another experiment, this time fan fiction instead of original work.

Taking a few more steps, the woman peered into distance. As her eyes moved along the landscape, she made mental notes of good sniping positions and ways to retreat. If things go wrong, she would be prepared.

Was she prepared right now though? Feeling a sudden chill, the archer whirled on the spot and raised her bow. Being an Iceborn, she was accustomed to low temperatures, but this was no usual cold. No, this was oppressive presence of ice corrupted by influence of the Watchers. How high were the chances to stumble upon a “natural” deposit of Dark Ice in the Rift?

“Nice to meet you, Ashe.”

The Warmother cursed herself for carelessness. Being caught off guard by Lissandra was something that no one – let alone an Iceborn – would be happy with.

“The enemy is that way, you know.” said the mage as she moved closer, her breastplate stopping mere centimeters away from the arrow pointed at her.

“I'm well aware of that.” muttered the archer through her teeth.

True, they were on the same team in this match – and that was the reason why the pair was exchanging words, and not frost-imbued projectiles. Ashe was always somewhat apprehensive to join forces with someone like Mordekaiser or Trundle, but merely being apprehensive was not enough when dealing with ever scheming Ice Witch. Still, they were allies for now.

“What do you want from me?”

“I came to you to talk our strategy over. We would be able to act more efficiently if we coordinate our efforts beforehand, don't you think?”

To Ashe's surprise, Lissandra was rather constructive, and the two Iceborn spent a while discussing the upcoming conflict and possible ways to prevail in it.

“This should be all.” said the archer finally. Turning away, she took a few steps. “Now, please leave me be. I want to focus, and I would prefer to do so without you breathing down my neck.”

“No.” came the reply, and Ashe felt a firm hand lowering onto her shoulder. “We still have plenty of time, and I'd really love to, ahem, put a certain arrow into your quiver...”

***

Snarling defiantly, the last wolf lunged forward, but his fangs never reached the target as the heavy sword met him in midair and easily tore through his hide. The body dropped to the ground and soon faded out of existence. Looking at the meager gold reward, the fighter nodded. While it wasn't much, these wolves' lair was on the enemy part of the battlefield, and by slaying them she took the opponents' resource for herself. Two birds with one stone. Now it was time to leave.

Noticing danger in the nick of time, the swordmaster deftly blocked an incoming projectile with her blade, and dashed forward. More attacks came her way but she pressed on through the hail of ice, ignoring the mild pain and numbing chill as one of the missiles found its mark. Anticipating the next attack, Riven jumped high, gliding through the air as the icy clutches erupted from the ground below.

Landing close to the attacker, she attempted to swing and got an unpleasant surprise. For all her focus on sorcery and subterfuge, Lissandra demonstrated considerable physical strength, grasping the opponent by the wrists and trying to wrestle the runic blade away from her. Still, she was no match for a warrior with years of training, combat and labor under belt, and the blademaster quickly fended her off and started hitting her – but the precious seconds won in the struggle allowed the Iceborn to gather her magic once more...

“Entomb!”

Riven expected to be encased in ice, but the witch decided to play it safe and used her power to surround herself with protective shell. Half a second was enough for the swordmaster to make a decision. As she had learned during previous encounters, hacking through this bulwark was almost impossible – meanwhile, Lissandra was recovering, and would soon burst out of the frozen pillar with fresh energy to continue the fight. And the sorceress' allies were, no doubt, already hurrying to her aid... Carefully circling around the ice spreading from the pillar, Riven rushed away.

***

Turning the red arrow in her hand over, Ashe looked at it in puzzlement. She still could make neither head nor tail of this “gift” given her by the Ice Witch – what kind of arrow was it? The missile was hot to the touch, and the archer, unsure whether it would be wise to keep it together with her usual icy ammunition, stuck it into the ground. She wouldn't put it past Lissandra to plot against her even here, and even if it meant undermining their team's success.

Rising her eyes, she looked around. She could not ponder forever when there was a match to win. Seeing nothing of interest, Ashe was about to return to her lane when a faint sound of distant combat caught her attention. Was there an enemy on her team's territory? She could help in cornering them then. Retrieving the arrow, she crossed the river and entered the jungle. Several seconds later, the two Champions suddenly came face to face.

Riven dashed forward without hesitation. Ashe's strength lied in her archery – but while her ability to dish out punishment was undeniable, taking hits was not her specialty. At such close range and with advantage in resources that the fighter had acquired during the match, she would cut the sharpshooter down without breaking stride.

Ashe had no delusions about the position she was in. Forget about winning – without enough power to harness the might of the Crystal Arrow, she had no means to even save herself... Or did she? “Use this if you find yourself in perilous encounter with a dangerous melee opponent.” That's what the Ice Witch had told her. A fitting description for her present situation. Maybe Lissandra, for once, was not playing games and really wanted to help an ally? Putting her faith in this possibility, the Warmother drew the bowstring back.

The Exile barely paid attention to the impact, bounding towards her target with determination in her eyes. Cursing the treacherous witch, Ashe turned tail and ran. But it was no use. With several leaps, Riven easily covered the distance between the two – as she jumped for the last time, the runic blade arcing through the air, the archer attempted to dodge, groaning in pain as the tip of the sword cut through her flank. Another strike came and she staggered away, fumbling for her quiver. She could still fight!

Managing to nock an arrow at last, the Warmother took aim and realized that her opponent's attacks had stopped for some reason. In fact, Riven was nowhere to be seen, and the world before the archer's eyes, including her team's Nexus, was colored with various tints of gray. She was dead. Damnation! Maybe she would have made it if she simply continued to run... Or maybe she had been doomed anyway. Does not matter! Lissandra's “gift” had been a trick after all!

***

With titanic effort the warrior pulled herself a bit further, and dropped to the grass once more. What the hell... Countless times she had seen Ashe's arrows slowing the opponents or outright freezing them, but this... This was as different as it was unexpected and powerful. Her whole body was unnaturally hot, as if she found herself wandering unprotected under the merciless sun of Shurima. With her strength drained by this sudden affliction, she soon collapsed, and now had nothing to do but hope for one of her allies to find her, or stubbornly, but vainly, attempt to reach her Nexus on her own.

As Riven was steeling herself for another try, a sound of movement reached her ears. Come to think of it, this would do as well – killed by the enemy, she would resurrect at her team's base, and this unusual condition should, like any other ailment suffered in the Rift, be cleansed. Funny – unlike usual, the cold surrounding the blind sorceress was actually pleasant, somewhat offsetting the heat consuming her from within. Come on, witch, get this over with.

“What's wrong?” asked Lissandra as she moved closer and leaned down. “Are you alright?”

Tearing one eye open, the blademaster squinted at her opponent. It was easy to imagine kind-hearted Braum showing such compassion to an enemy, but Lissandra, an ancient being renowned for her manipulative tendencies and intrigues... However, Riven's thinking wasn't exactly straight at the moment. All she could do was notice this unusual behavior, and immediately forget about it as her mind turned to more pressing issue. Gathering her strength, she grabbed the sorceress by the shoulder.

“Help... Me...” rasped the warrior. “I'm... Burning...”

“My, you indeed are.” replied the Iceborn, feeling the hand on her shoulder, and then Riven's forehead. “What happened to you?”

Riven was in no state to answer the question properly, so she ignored it and pulled the mage closer, a sigh escaping her mouth as the cold breath touched her skin. Misinterpreting the action – or merely taking advantage of it – Lissandra put a palm on her enemy's cheek and brought their lips together. Such development was definitely not what the fighter had been trying to achieve, but she suddenly found herself unwilling to complain – due to her condition, the kiss with the Ice Witch was quite enjoyable and refreshing. For some time she savored it, reciprocating the kiss to feel the sweet touch of full lips and nimble tongue, or breaking it to greedily inhale the cold air. However, this was not enough. While the close contact with the Iceborn brought some solace to the poor warrior, the heat inside her was too intense to be snuffed out by such surface-level cooling.

“Inside...” exhaled Riven and touched her stomach with her palm. “There, inside... Too hot...”

Nodding, Lissandra straightened up and focused – answering her call, a pillar of ice began arising from the ground. Lifting the swordmaster by the armpits, the sorceress pushed her into the forming ice, causing it to grow around and partially encase Riven's arms and back. Closing her eyes, the Exile let out a fevered moan as she relished the grip of crystallized water. So nice... Impressive, what a change of perspective can do – right now, the idea of being frozen alive was not sounding so horrifying...

Meanwhile, the Iceborn reached under Riven's skirt, took hold of her undergarment and carefully pulled it down, and then off. Kneeling, Lissandra leaned closer and the warrior whimpered as the witch's exhalation touched her bared womanhood, while the sorceress put her lips and tongue to work, slowly and carefully caressing the warrior's erogenous zone. Such close proximity of reprieve made the heat unbearable and the Exile screamed, desperately pushing her nethers into Lissandra's face and hoping that the witch would do something to ease her suffering. Heeding the plea, the mage lowered her hands and started removing her armor.

As the stimulation ceased, Riven opened her eyes to see what happened. Lissandra was standing upright, her hands on her hips and her apparel, save for the helmet, discarded. As she looked the curvy blue-skinned body up and down, her attention immediately focused on the erect penis of considerable size, and the fighter's eyes lighted up. There was no place for lust in her life of bloodshed, sorrow and wandering, and now was no different – what she saw was not an instrument of breeding and satisfaction, but something cold that was, probably, capable of reaching the smoldering fire within her. Lining the rod with the woman's slit, the Ice Witch drew her hips back.

The blonde's teeth clenched hard as the sorceress' long, firm, and pleasingly cool scepter slid deep inside and the futanari's thighs slammed into her toned rump. There, relief was finally there. But with it came something else. Pleasure. Pleasure that she barely knew. And it was intensifying with each second as her partner was speeding up.

Lissandra betrayed no emotions as she railed her enemy. Her thoughts reached into the past, all the way back to that long night when it all started. When she had a dream where two women were making love, one of them servicing a phallus protruding from her partner's groin. When she woke up confused and agitated. This theme soon became recurring in her dreams, night after night visions of beautiful maidens clouding her sleeping mind and interfering with her usual dreamwalking. Was it some Watcher's doing? She looked for clues in the vast trove of knowledge that she had amassed during her long life, and soon started noticing things.

There was no definite answer, no record of a single person, deity or event to explain everything to her, but here and there, scattered across different places, eras and cultures, were items of interest. Stories, myths, fairy tales, even accounts of some individuals that had been researching the matter before her. The Witch could not help but smile as she read one particular legend. While there was no direct mention, something was telling her that certain lustful, many-tailed Champion had been involved in the events of the story. By this time her curiosity had turned into pursuit, and she expanded her search to put knowledge into practice.

With relevant information pieced together and furthered by experimentation, she reached her goal. After months of tests on disposable subjects and the carefully constructed ritual of enhancement, she spent many hours before the mirror, admiring her beautiful body, playing with herself, and getting acquainted with her new instrument of pleasure. After that came the question of partners. At first, of course, it were her servants, ready to obey and fulfill her every wish... As she got confident, she turned her attention to other females. Travelers and traders visiting the Frostguard territory, prisoners captured in battles, spies and infiltrators sent to unveil the secrets of the Citadel... Many had a chance to catch the eye of the Ice Witch. What happened when one did? Political influence, brute force, blackmail, tampering with drinks of the guests, wile and charm – methods were numerous, but the result was always the same – Lissandra's bedchamber. There, the “lucky” girl would find herself honored with an offer to serve the Ice Witch, in more ways than one, and simply leaving or refusing was a sure way to invoke the host's displeasure.

This was one of the next steps – a daring, dangerous experiment. To take an enemy combatant on a Field of Justice, far away from the sanctuary of her home. If something were to go wrong, consequences could be dire. Well aware of the immense risk, Lissandra had devoted a lot of time and effort to planning and preparation, patiently waiting for the right moment, for a match where all factors and circumstances would align and an opportunity would arise. And finally, the result was before her. It was quite emboldening, and she would surely take her time analyzing the today's events, carefully going over each and every moment to evaluate it and adjust her strategy, as well as to savor the satisfaction once more. Hilting herself with an energetic push, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the swordmaster's cheek. You are such a treat, my dear Riven. I will fondly remember you as my first conquest in the Rift.

Slaps intensified. Steam was rising into the air as, spurred by Lissandra's presence, the ice was growing and expanding, and immediately evaporating due to heat of the swordmaster's body and intensity of their union. Moaning and whimpering, the Exile had almost forgot about her affliction, but something was still amiss. Noticing her partner's lingering discomfort, the sorceress slowed down. She had an idea.

Taking a step back and pulling her “wand” out, she moved the tip a bit lower and started to push once more. Slowly but surely, the phallus spread Riven's rear opening and slid inside, prompting her to scream as unfamiliar sensations filled her body. Moving slow at first, Lissandra soon raised the tempo, stretching the blonde's inexperienced tunnel and sending wave after wave of delight through her. Not completely satisfied with the effect, the witch brought a hand to swordmaster's slit.

Caught in a whirlpool of bliss and relief, Riven lost sense of time, and was close to losing her mind as well. Heat and cold clashing together... Plump, heavy chest squishing against her own modest one... Thick member moving along her tight virgin cavern... A finger, and soon a pair, toying with her womanhood... Too much. It was too much for her. As the sensations converged and melded together, something was building within her, something that she could not name. It grew and swelled, getting more and more overpowering by the second. Just when the Exile was about to reach the point where she could not take it any more, the tightening knot exploded, enormous tsunami of pleasure sweeping through her whole being.

Rapture. Joy. Liberation. The blademaster howled like mad and thrashed wildly, ice cracking and giving way under the orgasm-driven force. Freed, she threw her arms around Lissandra, barely audible hiss escaping the witch's lips as the warrior's temple slammed into her cheek a bit harder that she had expected. The woman's release gushed out of her opening and stained the mage's hand, her fever melting away, as if flowing out with it. As the throes of ecstasy died down and soothing emptiness seized her instead, Riven relaxed and simply held to her lover tightly, the duress she had been enduring finally gone. Gently patting the blonde girl's head, the sorceress returned the embrace and smooched her on the cheek. Meanwhile, her hips started moving once more, slowly and carefully working the Witch towards her own climax.

***

Coming to her senses at some point, Riven sat up and looked around. She was lying in a puddle of warm water, probably because of common ice melting with Lissandra's departure. Slowly rising to her feet, she headed towards her base. Somewhere in the Rift a battle was raging, but she was simply walking, her mind free from any thoughts about the match, the team, or even bringing her drenched clothes in order.

At some point she would surely remember the events that transpired during the last hour. She would be furious, and dying to have a close and personal chat with Ashe about the latter's methods. “Close and personal” as in “grab her by the throat and punch in the face repeatedly”. She would also like to have a similar talk with Lissandra – surely a sorceress with power over ice and cold could have found a better way to help her, and such a sorceress on the other team had a perfect opportunity to simply drive an ice spike through her heart and send her back to base. But no, the witch decided to “graciously” forfeit the hefty sum of gold for a kill of a strong enemy to take advantage of her vulnerable state...

They would pay for that, both of them. And she wouldn't be surprised if they had been working together all along... Goddamn Freljordians... But all this rage and revenge was somewhere far, far away. The only thing that mattered in the present was intoxicating feeling of blood not boiling in her veins.

***

Unable to withstand the barrage of spells, arrows and blows any longer, the crystal started to crack. Several seconds later, a powerful explosion marked the match's conclusion.

“Wonderfully done, my allies!” pronounced Lissandra as she moved close to the destroyed Nexus and turned to face her team. “Thanks to your amazing skill and indomitable courage, this victory is ours!”

The speech produced various reactions. Some Champions cheered and celebrated. Ashe didn't. She was sure that the sorceress could not care less about the team's “amazing” capabilities and was only praising them to produce a desired impression and take advantage of it later. We'll see how many idiots will be fooled by your false display of positivity, Witch. Meanwhile, the mage approached the defeated opponents to compliment their fighting spirit, further strengthening the Warmother's conviction. As the crowd of combatants dissipated, the two Iceborn found themselves tete-a-tete once more.

“Your skill with bow is truly unmatched.” said the sorceress and inclined her head respectfully. “It was an honor to-”

“Cut the crap!” snapped the archer. “I suppose that I can overlook your useless 'gift' since you somehow managed to distract their strongest fighter and prevent them from joining the defense against the final assault on their Nexus, but don't expect me to trust you in the future like I foolishly did today!”

“Useless? My dear Ashe, if it weren't for your shot, the fighter wouldn't have been properly prepared for me to neutralize.”

Ashe frowned. Prepared? Neutralize? She was not sure whether she wanted to know the details or not, but willing ignorance of the Ice Witch's activities, even inside the Rift, was bound to come with a heavy price.

“What have you done? Tell me about that arrow.”

“The arrow?” Lissandra produced the object in question and examined the slightly bloodied tip. “I'll tell you, but not here, someone might hear us. Furthermore, there are other, even more delicate, matters that I would like to discuss with you. Why don't you visit me in the Citadel? You'll receive a welcome worthy of a queen-”

“Go to hell.” spat Ashe and stormed off. “You insult me if you really think that I'm dense enough to willingly accept such a death sentence.”

Left alone, Lissandra walked to the pit above which the Nexus Crystal had been floating throughout the game and gazed into its depths. It had been a long shot, but... Oh well, there is always next time. Or next method...


End file.
